Catnip, souvienstoi de
by Maggie338
Summary: "Les Pacificateurs reviennent, trop vite. Gale leur demande plus de temps, mais ils le poussent vers la sortie, et je me mets à paniquer." Dans chapt3 du T1, pas de spoiler -


**Catnip, souviens-toi de...**

Mot de l'auteure

Voilà que (n'ayant toujours pas le courage de poursuivre _French Kiss_ ) je me tourne vers Hunger Games pour assouvir une petite pulsion créative. En fait, c'est mon tout dernier coup de cœur littéraire, la dernière série qui m'ait captivée et fait pleuré et que j'ai dévorée en quelques jours (en fait c'était peut-être trop pour mon petit cœur, je suis encore sur le choc de l'ampleur de la série sur les dimensions psychologiques, politiques, affectives, etc.)

Donc oui oui, je vais arrêter de vous abreuver de détails plus ou moins pertinents et m'attaquer un vif du sujet : Le manque de fanfic franco sur HG ! J'ai été trop déçue quand j'ai fait l'inventaire (la dernière fois que j'ai regardé il y en avait 18 :S) et j'ai réalisé que je pouvais au moins ajouter un petit OS ^^ J'ai toujours été attirée par les non-dits dans les histoires, j'aime m'imaginer les réponses aux questions que je me pose et, surtout, que j'aurais aimé que les personnages se posent pour avoir enfin des réponses…. Donc voilà, je prends sur moi d'écrire la zone d'ombre et j'espère que vous allez apprécier mon maigre apport au fandom littéraire d'Hunger Games :)

Disclamer

Rien de l'Univers et des personnages ne m'appartient, tout reviens à Suzanne Colins à qui je dois de magnifiques moments de lectures et de réflexions philosophiques. Merci d'avoir créé Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Panem et, malheureusement, les Hunger Games.

Oh... oui, je veux juste m'excuser, c'est un OS pas vrai, ça risque d'être vraiment court :S

* * *

><p>-POV Katniss-<p>

_Les Pacificateurs reviennent, trop vite. Gale leur demande plus de temps, mais ils le poussent vers la sortie, et je me mets à paniquer._

_-Ne les laisse pas mourir de faim! m'écriais-je en le retenant par la main._

_-Compte sur moi!_ _Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi! Catnip, souviens-toi de… commence-t-il_ .

* * *

><p>-POV Gale-<p>

… viser juste, souviens-toi de viser juste. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire de plus? J'allais quand-même pas… Le mouvement me ramène à la réalité, la brusquerie des Pacificateurs autour de moi, le bruit de la porte qui se referme violement sur Katniss et les pleurs de Prim. Prim pour qui Katniss est prête à sacrifier sa vie. Marche présentement vers une mort certaine. Non. Non.

Je me retourne vers Prim qui se jette dans mes bras, elle est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour Katniss, elle est maintenant ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour moi.

-Tout va bien petite, tout va bien… Ta sœur est une battante, une vraie guerrière et tu le sais. Sèche tes pleurs Primrose, sèche tes pleurs…

Mais, au bout d'un moment, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que moi aussi, moi surtout j'avais besoin d'être rassuré…

Le reste c'est déroulé dans une sorte de brouillard, je juche Prim sur mon épaule et nous allons à la gare, voir son train partir, la voir partir une dernière fois… Et dans mon hébétement je ne suis même pas capable de fixer son visage dans ma mémoire. Foutue mémoire, foutue vision qui se brouille au moment où elle se retourne vers moi.

Des larmes… le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de son départ… mes premières larmes depuis si longtemps… Dans la Veine on n'a pas le temps de pleurer. Faites que Katniss ne m'ait pas vu…

Je laissai Primrose à sa mère. Il y a des moments comme ça où on a besoin d'intimité, de sa famille et rien de plus. De la pudeur d'un foyer, coupé du monde et du soulagement de ceux à qui le fils ou la fille n'aura pas été arraché…

Et moi… moi… ? Il y avait une brèche sous une clôture électrifiée qui m'attendait… une forêt où ma présence avait beau être illégale, elle était vitale. Au milieu des arbres, malgré la lumière qui déclinait avec le Soleil à l'horizon, je me sentais mieux, je la sentais avec moi, dans l'odeur des épines de pin, dans la douceur de la mousse et dans le chant du vent entre les branches… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'aurais du partir avec elle, la garder avec moi, la protéger dans l'arène… Souvent, c'est dans des moments extrêmes que l'on voit clair. J'ai compris ce soir là que j'aimais sincèrement Katniss Everdeen. Pas comme j'avais apprécié les autres filles de la Veine, pas comme le désir partagé avec certaines d'entre elles…

Un craquement, sec, discret, sur ma droite. Un geste assuré. Vise juste Katniss. Vise juste car moi aussi je le ferai. Pour toi.

Ce soir-là, la famille Everdeen reçu un daim entier, abattu d'une flèche en plein œil…

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Moi j'ai vraiment apprécié le moment que j'ai passé à composer ^^

Une review serait appréciée, peut-être que je vais avoir des idées et décider d'écrire d'autres histoires…

En attendant lancez-vous lecteurs de fic sur Hunger Games ! Il faut se monter un base de fic variées sur le sujet !

Bisous

Mag

* * *

><p>*petit ajout*<p>

J'ai une amie qui a tiqué sur la traduction, dans l'original Gale dit : "Catnip, remember I..." qui aurait dut être traduit par "Catnip souviens-toi que je..." et non pas "Catnip souviens-toi de..." L'original laissait supposer que Gale allait lui avouer qu'il l'aime ou un truc du genre alors que la trad ne permet pas de le formuler. Ça avait déçu mon amie que Gale dise "viser juste.", mais j'ai dut m'adapter à l'histoire existante, j'ai pourtant fait avouer à Gale qu'il aimait Katniss... Mais qu'il n'avait pas le coeur à lui avouer alors qu'elle risquait de ne jamais revenir, pour ne pas la torturer avec des regrets ou des espoirs qu'elle a raté du temps qu'elle pouvait être avec lui...

J'espère avoir fait une rectification adéquate et que vous comprenez les contraintes auxquelles j'ai dut me soumettre, c'était important pour moi de le préciser :)

Voilà!

A+

Mag


End file.
